Rest for the wicked
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Family trouble, pregnancy, a dead man and Tom's natural inclination for trouble make a straightforward case all the more complicated. Since when were Pirate Ships found off the coast of Wales? Things could get interesting. *multichapter follows on from Slay the Dragon.*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - y gwyll/hinterland is not mine. All copyright belongs to BBC Wales and S4C. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. This story is my third go recently. Please review if you've taken the time to read it. Reviews make the writing better.

1

Tom stared out over the water; the turbulent seas of Aberystwyth matched his mood. He loved the town he had grown up in; returning to it had ultimately saved his life. He had returned angry at the world, full of guilt and self hatred. Now things had changed. Guilt over the death of his beloved little girl, his divorce and estrangement from his older daughter, failing to protect Mared all weighed on his soul. Sitting on the grass verge as he looked out over the sea he began thinking about his life; all the mistakes he had made. He knew there had been distrust and wariness when he had first arrived but now he and Mared were together; her teenage daughter had accepted him without question.

He smiled as he thought about the dark haired detective that had initially resented him. Now she had seen through the facade he showed the world. He had fallen in love and fallen hard - Mared announcing she was pregnant had been the miracle he didn't believed he deserved.

"Mared." He smiled as she appeared next to him. She sat on the grass next to him. It was clear she was unhappy.

"I've been looking for you."

"Sorry." He kissed her hair as she rested her head against his shoulder. Neither of them were on duty - for once they had time away from the station at the same time.

"It's ok. Elin has gone into town with the girls from school. AS results and Welsh Bac results are out."

"And?" He turned to her as her smile grew.

"Welsh Bac, pass. Maths A, History B and Psychology A." Mared smiled. "My little girl is a genius."

"Takes after her mam." He smiled. Mared blushed.

"Hope so." She looked away. Tom wanted to kick himself. He knew the moment it had left his mouth he had said the wrong thing. She rested her head on his shoulder as he kissed her hair.

"She's done brilliant."

"Yeah." Mared smiled. "Yeah, she has."

Tom wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her to him.

"I spoke to Mam. She's not going to come around to the idea of being a grandmother again. Still thinks I'm bringing shame on my family. On her."

Tom frowned. He knew her mother had blamed Mared for the attack on her - which was ridiculous. There was one person to blame and a drunken teenage Mared Rhys was not it. He kissed her hair.

"You didn't. You never have." He felt her tense in his arms.

"I wanted both my babies. They are unexpected but that does not mean unwanted." She stated firmly. "Elin is my daughter. Not his."

"She's a lovely girl." Tom repeated. "You're right to be proud of her."

"I am." He smiled slightly at the certainty in her voice. "I hate this. Mam always sees the worst. Did you know she had my brother only five months after her and Dad got married?"

"No."

"Anyway, they are selling up. Moving to Pontypridd to be near my Auntie. Apparently Sue appreciates them more than I do. And I should try to be more like my brother."

"Who they hardly see."

"Tom." She turned to him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be morning at you like this. It's my problem."

Tom held her gaze for a moment. She looked on the verge of tears as he brushed her hair away from her face. His brow furrowed slightly before he kissed her forehead.

"Mared, your mother can move to Mars for all I care. That baby you are carrying is wanted by both his or her parents; whether we are married or not." She blinked back a tear. "I won't make the same mistakes now. You, me, Elin and the little one. That's what's important."

Mared nodded as he brushed his hand over her non existent baby bump. Her hand gently holding his face as she kissed him.

"You're right." She pulled back. "Hurt though."

"I know." He breathed as he rested his forehead against hers. The moment was broken by the ringing of his mobile. Fighting the urge to swear he answered it; his face darkening as he heard the caller. Ending the call he got up, taking Mared's hand he pulled her with him.

"Who was it?"

"Siân. There's been a body found. Looks like suspicious death at the very least."

Mared nodded.

"No rest for the wicked; eh?"

"Oh and I've been that alright!" Mared laughed as he lead her back to the car. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	2. Chapter 2

Discovery

Tom drove towards the centre of town; his mind firmly on the information Sian had relayed earlier. A body had been found in the grounds of the local primary school. Ysgol Fford Twynsoges was closed for the summer break but Tom couldn't help but be thankful that no young children had been around when the caretaker had found the corpse.

"Do we have a name?"

"No." Mared sighed as she looked out of the passenger window. "All Sian could say that the body was that of a white male. An adult, she said. I told her to wait for us."

"Is Lloyd with her?"

"I didn't ask."

"Right."

"What? Should I? Lloyd Elis is allowed not to be joined to Sian's hip."

Tom smirked at the image but didn't answer. He knew the baby of the team was as protective of them as he was. Prosser's treachery had affected them all but only now the effects of the case were showing themselves in his junior officers.

"This school. It's the Welsh speaking primary? Yeah?"

"Yes. Elin went there. I did too, way back when. The English school is the other side of Aber."

"So this is the school Lloyd's uncle works at? He said his uncle Paul was a cleaner/caretaker there. Was it him who found the body?" Tom wondered as marked closed her eyes. She had immediately forgotten about Lloyd's family tie to the school. It wasn't like her to be insensitive to such things. She bit her lip, wondering what else she had missed.

?

Sian shoved her hands in her pockets as she headed towards the woman dressed head to foot in forensic protective clothing. The plastic white jumpsuit making the woman look almost alien.

"Boss is on his way."

"DS Owen, this was brutal."

"Isn't murder always?"

The forensic officer shrugged her shoulders. Science was Hilary Smith's forte. The touchy-feeling crap could be left to the coppers.

"Victim is a white male, possibly in his late 40s or early 50s. He's been dead a fair while."

"Right."

"I'll know more when Rhodri and I get him back to the morgue. I'll run all the usual toxicology tests." She turned; leaving Sian as she headed back to the body. The blonde detective sighed heavily. Nothing really made sense. The school was closed for the summer holidays. Children and teachers wouldn't be there for another fortnight. A man was dead; found just outside the female staff toilets. She pinched the bridge of her nose as Lloyd approached.

"ti'n iawn?"

"Yeah." Lloyd smiled slightly. "I spoke to my uncle. He's fine, no idea who the bloke is. Says his mate agreed to check the place for him because he's off with his chest. COPD plays up rotten in the damp weather."

"Nasty illness." Sian agreed. "Poor dab."

Lloyd took his glasses off and wiped the lenses on his shirt before putting them back on.

"Why kill anyone in a school? A junior school? In the holidays?" Lloyd looked over to where the science team were collating evidence and working quietly. The body lay covered in a white plastic sheet as they waiting for the mortuary van to arrive.

Xxxxxx

Mared kept her attention on the road as Tom drove. She felt sick; the thought of a murder in a primary school building made her feel sick.

"Mared?"

"It's a tiny school. They tried to close it when Elin was there. Said not enough pupils."

"But it's still open." Tom smiled slightly. He liked the idea of the underdog beating the big guys. A little Welsh school fighting the world to survive and succeeding impressed him.

"It is."

"Bet you were there. Leading the campaign to keep the place open." He teased. Mared nodded.

"I was. Made a general pain of myself." She sighed as he smiled warmly. "Well, it was important. Elin loved it there."

"I'm not surprised. You are a force to be reckoned with."

She raised an eyebrow at what she assumed was a compliment. Tom carried on driving as the summer sun faded. Parking the car just inside the school gates Tom headed towards the headmistress who had clearly been sent to wait for them.

"Mrs Evans." Mared stated. "This is DCI Mathias."

"Pryhawn da yn." She shook Tom's hand. "Mared Rhys this is a Welsh speaking school." The older woman chastised her. Mared raised an eyebrow as Tom glanced at her.

"Well, currently it's a crime scene." Tom corrected her before stepping past her. The mortuary van arrived to collect the body. Mared sighed heavily, wondering if a place with such happy memories for her and her daughter could ever be the same again.

Cxxxc

a/ translates - Princess Road School

"What's up?"

"good afternoon both."

A/N please review


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates?

Rhodri walked around the body of the dead man. He had spent hours ensuring nothing on the autopsy was missed. Swearing in Welsh he picked up the small dictaphone from the stainless steel counter.

"The body is that of an adult male. Ethic origin appears to be white. Three tattoos can be found on the body. One - skull and cross bones is professionally done - adorning the left upper lateral aspect of the bicep. A second; decidedly amateurish anchor is seen on the right forearm and a more professional tattoo on the right pectoral muscle depicts a boat." He clicked the tape off. "Mathias is gonna go bonkers. A pirate. A dead Disneyfied pirate found dead in school premises three days before the kids go back. Nuts - bloody nuts." He shook his head; already imagining the phone call with the dour DCI was going to be less than pleasant.

Xxxxxxxx

"Snooty cow." Sian mumbled under her breath as the headteacher walked away from her.

"She wasn't the headteacher that was here when Elin came here." Mared shrugged her shoulder. "I'd have gone spare. Can you imagine trying to talk to her about a child with problems? I was lucky with my girl but some parents must have nightmares."

"Glad I haven't got kids."

"One day? Eh?"

"No chance. Not after all I've seen."

Mared touched her growing abdomen, wondering what the future would hold for her children. The new baby and the teenager she had raised had a whole life in front of them: the idea that the world could be as cruel to them as the people she met on a daily basis. Sian sighed as Tom approached them.

"Anything?"

"Lloyd is getting the cctv. His uncle works here. Caretaker."

"Right." His attention distracted from the women in front of him as his phone rang. Mared smirked as he answered the call. "Rhodri slow down. Hapus Iawn." He rolled his eyes as both woman looked at him. Mared smiled slightly as Tom's eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"Pam?"

"Rhodri thinks our dead man is a pirate."

Sian burst out laughing as Mared shook her head.

"Like Pugwash?" Mared tried not to laugh as Tom ended the call. Tom couldn't help the smile that crept up his face. Sian shook her head as Lloyd approached them.

"Lloyd? You know any legends about Aberystwyth and Pirates?" Sian asked. The younger detective took his glasses off and put them back on.

"Eh?"

"Cmon." Mared rolled her eyes. "Let's go see what Rhodri and Iowerth have for us."

Tom nodded, slightly relieved that someone else had theories as bizarre as he did.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Pirates of the Irish Sea; not exactly as captivating as Pirates of the Caribbean." Tom stated as he walked into the mortuary. Mared smiled at the hapless pathologist who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"DCI Mathias, DI Rhys."

"Hi." Mared glanced over at the body on the slab.

"I merely informed you of my findings. What you make of them is up to you. The victim has a number of nautical tattoos."

"Yeah but he hasn't got a hook where his hand used to be. The bloke ain't got an eyepatch and a parrot!" Tom gestured to the corpse.

"Not all pirates are Captain Hook or Pugwash! Have you not seen the news?" Rhodri snapped.

"He was found in a school." Mared reminded them. "Any ideas on a cause of death? A time?"

"Time?" Rhodri spoke calmly. "Looking at core body temperature and general lividity I'd put time of death between 10pm and 0200hrs."'

"Cause?"

"He was already dead when he got to the school. His stomach was full of sea water. His lungs were covered in seawater. Your man ere was drowned."

"How does a drowned man, apparently drowned at sea end up in the school hall?" Tom sounded incredulous

"That DCI Mathias is for you to find out."

Xxxxx

A/N . Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Believe?

"! Pirates ydych yn gwybod ein bod yn Aberystwyth yn 2016 môr-ladron! - Yr wyf yn gofyn i chi!" Mared mumbled as she shook her head. Tom couldn't help the smile that crept over his lips.

"Wel, crynu fi prennau!"

"Tom!" She got into the passenger side of the car.

"Pirate or not we still have a murder victim." He got in the drivers side. "Rhodri is loving this."

"What is it with little boys and pirate ships?"

"Blame JM Barry. Captain Hook has a lot to answer for."

Mared rolled her eyes as he started the engine. The mortuary had never been a favourite place of hers. Iowerth and Rhodri were lovely men but the whole place gave her the creeps. She rested a hand on her still flat abdomen. The morning sickness seemed to turn into all day sickness. She closed her eyes as the nausea washed over her.

"I have no idea why or how pirates would come to Wales. Modern day smugglers maybe but actual pirates? They aren't like Captain Pugwash. Modern day pirates aren't some Disney characters. They murder and steel with impunity." Mared stated as they drove towards Devil's Bridge. "And where are we going?"

"Devil's Bridge." Tom answered.

"Why?"

"There have been pirates from Wales. Did you not do history on school? Bartholomew Roberts, Leekie Porridge, Robert Edwards. Pembrokeshire was full of it. Bet Aber was too." Tom seemed to be warming to his theme. Mared bit back a smile. She knew Lloyd would be researching the history and any connections to the pirates.

"This was when? 1647? I did A Level history." She smiled. "It's 2016 now. I don't think the Welsh piracy scene from then is going to help us now." She looked at him as he parked the car.

"It was Ceridigian. Fishguard way. Not so much up ere. But with the Irish Sea on our doorstep it was fare game for smugglers. You know that still happens now."

Mared turned to him.

"You are enjoying this."

"Pirates Mared!"

"We still need to find the man's identity and find his killers. Why would a drowning victim end up in a school? You are looking for more questions when it's answers we need." She opened the car door at the same time he did.

"Mared."

"And why Devil's Bridge? It had nothing to do with the sea or pirate ships." She followed him. Tom nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed. "But this place. It's special. If you were a pirate where else around here would you hide loot?"

"Jacobs Ladder is pretty good for hiding stuff but you'd need a death wish to go down there. The current is lethal. And no neither of us are going down there." She followed him to the Bridge.

"Don't tell me you are scared of the legend." Tom raised an eyebrow. "And no, you are not going down there."

"Tom."

"I was wondering if the water had the same properties as the stuff old Captain Calamity had drowned in. I'm going to far a sample."

"Be careful." Mared had to agree the chances of their victim being drowned in the river seemed far more plausible than being drowned at sea. She looked away as Tom climbed down the slippery wet embankment as the river raged below. Seconds later he was out of sight.

Cxxxxxxx

"All Welsh legends I could find relating to piracy in Wales are centralised around Ceridigion and that area." Lloyd paused as Sian looked up as Lloyd walked towards her. She couldn't help but smile.

"It's nothing to do with actual piracy. Did you look online?"

"Yeah."

"Well then." Sian turned the monitor so he could see. "A drama group from Swansea have been touring with a play all about swashbuckling pirates."

"Oh."

"And this looks like our dead man. Cmon, let's get down there." She grabbed her jacket before ushering him out of the office. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry that there wasn't a more fantastical story to their case. It seemed it was another murder with a mundane background as the others they investigated.

Xxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

A:N not actually sure if anyone is reading this. If you are please review - so I know if I'm on the right track.

Identify

Sian picked up her jacket as Lloyd watched her. The disappointment on his face obvious as he fished out his car keys.

"Not pirates."

"No, Lloyd. Not pirates. Remember this is Aber not Barbados."

"But."

"And its autumn 2016 not 1516. Come on, let's see if we can get some answers before Delyth drags you off or the others get back." Sian ushered him out of the room as she spoke.

Xxxxx

Mared felt sick. Her imagination running wild as she watched for any sign that Tom hadn't been washed away by the current. Devil's Bridge had always scared her. Even as a little girl she had avoided it - then as a teenager she had wondered how she would get the strength to not throw herself into the swirling water below. She rested a hand on her churning stomach as a decidedly soaked Tom reappeared.

"Get out of the water!" Mared yelled. Tom shrugged.

"Got it!"

"Yeah? And pneumonia I bet." Mared shook her head. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm ok." Tom smiled as he reached her. "Hey."

"We need to get you out of those wet clothes." She stepped back as he pulled his wet shirt away from his skin.

"Yeah. You have a point."

"I'm driving." She looked him up and down shaking her head as she did so. Tom nodded before following her back to the car.

Xxxxx

"Brian Thomas." Sian smiled as she left the old church hall that housed the local armature dramatic group. "Not exactly the sea fairing name."

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders. They still had a murder case but at least the victim had an identity.

"Yeah, reckon we should go and see the girlfriend? Sarah Roberts?"

"Yeah. She's bound to know something." Sian got into the drivers seat feeling more positive about the case than she had earlier. Lloyd looked back at the church hall wondering why anyone would want to kill a seemingly ordinary man like Brian Thomas.

Xxxxx

The cottage was freezing when Tom and Mared arrived. The small rental cottage was within eyesight of the destroyed caravan Tom had loved so much, but to Mared it was much more homely. The stone walls and minimal furniture mimicked it a coldness she knew Tom still had with him. She set about making tea as she instructed Tom to have a hot shower before changing clothes.

"Why?" He rubbed his wet hair with a tea towel. "Fancy joining me?"

"No, just don't feel like visiting you in the hospital."

She smiled as he kissed her quickly on the lips. She sighed, turning back to the small fridge.

"You could."

"Could what?"

"Come here to live. With Elin and the baby. If you want? I mean this place has three bedrooms. Small but." He shook his head as he realised he was babbling. There was something about Mared Rhys that reduced him to a bumbling teenage boy. Mared crossed the kitchen to him, resting a hand on his soaked shirt.

"I am not talking to you about this while you are dripping river water all over the floor." She kissed him as he pulled her to him, soaking her checked shirt as he held her to him. "Tom." She shook her head as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Now you're soaking too. Can't have you catching cold." He took her hand before leading her to the bathroom. Mared smiled as he led her through the small cottage.

"Tom." She gasped as he kissed her. His shirt clung to his skin as she fumbled with the buttons on the wet cloth. He paused. His hands resting on hers.

"We should be on duty."

"We are." He kissed her passionately before carefully moving them both into the shower. She gasped as the freezing water hit them - causing goose bumps on newly revealed skin as the cold water was replaced with hot.

"I'm not moving in until the emersion heater is fixed." She whispered as he chuckled against her skin. He pulled back looking into her eyes.

"Marry me."

"What?"

She wasn't sure she had heard right. Both hands rested on his bare chest as she looked at him. Tom sighed as the woman in his arms looked confused.

"Doesn't matter." He kissed her again as the ringing of his mobile broke the moment. Mared turned the water off as he grabbed the phone from the pile of clothes on the floor. "Sian, this better be good."

Tom sighed as he listened to the junior officer.

"Well? Pam?"

"We have a name. Lloyd and Sian have a suspect at the station." He began to dress as Mared retrieved her own clothes.

"Right, back to work it is." She towel dried her hair. "Oh and I meant it - about the heating."

Tom's lip quirked into a lopsided smile as he followed her out of the cottage.

Xxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N thanks for the reviews.

Sian and Lloyd are aware of Mared/Tom - see the standalone story Secrets.

Questions

"You did what?" The senior police officer looked at Tom as he walked into the office.

"The victim drowned."

"Yes." Lesley Jones folded her arms. She still wasn't too sure what to make of the small team she had inherited from Brian Prosser. They were excellent detectives but she wasn't too convinced regarding the sanity of their leader.

"But his body was found in the school." Tom continued. "We needed a sample of the river water to prove or disprove that he drowned locally. The pathology said river water so that's what I got."

"We have science officers. SOCO? Remember them?" She raised an eyebrow as Mared smirked. "DI Rhys? We need to discuss your maternity leave. My office? Three pm."

"Ma'am." Mared sighed, wondering what their boss had planned for her. She knew Tom would have her wrapped in cotton wool and plonked on the settee in the cottage where she was safe. Mared loved how he was so protective of her but she needed to do what she saw fit. Hiding away wasn't it.

"Tom I am pregnant not ill."

"I know, I know." He raised his hands as Lesley left the room. "Cmon Sian said she had someone in the interview room." Mared nodded before following him out of the office.

Xxxxxxx

"Those present are DC Lloyd Ellis and DS Sian Owen." Lloyd stared at the man opposite him. "For the benefit of the tape the interviewee is Daniel Frederick Oliver. He has raised the right to legal representation at this time. Isn't that right?"

The man shrugged his shoulders.

"For the tape, please." Sian stated firmly.

"Ydw."

"Ok." Lloyd frowned. "You knew Brian Thomas."

"No comment."

"You lived in the same street as him."

"No comment,"

"Ok." Sian paused. "You don't have to say anything but you might want to stop digging this hole for yourself. Have a look at these." She spread several photographs out on the desk between them. "Grizzly way to end up. Water in the lungs, fighting for breath and losing."

"Dim sylw"

"Siarad Cymraeg? Dai iawn."'Lloyd narrowed his eyes. "Everyone here speaks fluent Welsh. It won't confuse matters if you just keep repeating no comment. Doesn't matter what language you use."

"Dim sylw."

The door opened as Mared popped her head around the wooden frame.

"DI Rhys entered the room. Interview suspended." Sian stopped the tape as both she and Lloyd left the room.

Xxxxxx.

"DCI Matthias?" Tom stopped as the woman called his name. The older woman appraised him as he turned to her.

"Ma'am."

"My office. Now."

Tom sighed before following her into the office.

"Tom. Sit down."

He did as he was asked.

"Your relationship with DI Rhys."

"What of it?" He narrowed his eyes. They had been discrete as possible. Mared had been insistent than no one else think she was getting special treatment for shagging the boss - as she had put it. The pregnancy; although unplanned had been very much wanted by them both. He had barely considered what it meant for their work lives.

"She is an excellent copper. Probably the best DI I've worked with. Don't let your feelings for her ruin that. I've seen it before. You work well together but I don't want to have to split you up because you can't handle it. I know procedure says I should have sent her away already but I'm not going to."

"Thank you."

"Look after her." Lesley smiled. "She's been through Hell, but so have you. Be aware Tom; if your work suffers then she won't be the one to move."

"Ma'am." Tom smiled. Lesley shook her head. "Go, find some work to do." Tom got to feet; suddenly feeling more hopeful in a long time.

Xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N is anyone reading this? Please review if you can

Conundrum

Sian stepped towards the corridor as Mared waited for her. Lloyd glared at the man they were interviewing knowing that they had the right man but there was no way the man was going to talk to them.

"Sian?"

"Nothing." Sian shook her head. "He won't say anything other than no comment. He's giving me the creeps to be honest."

"Lawyer?"

"Refused one. Weird really. You're arrested for murder and you don't want legal help?"

"Over confident maybe? Thinks he's invincible? Ask him where he was on Friday. The theatre group had a dress rehearsal. In the school hall."

"How?"

"I phoned Mair Williams. Head of the PTA. Puts him in the school at the time of death. It's the river water I don't understand. He drowned in a river but was in the school? It's like something from the XFiles."

"I'll keep pushing."

"Ok."

"Oh and."

"What?"

Mared turned to her, one eyebrow raised.

"I never said. Congratulations. The baby and Elin's exams."

"Diolch Sian." Mared blushed slightly before heading back to the office. She just hoped Tom had been able to keep his temper with their boss.

Xxxxx

Tom picked up the post mortem report Iowerth had sent over. He still didn't understand why the older man didn't send things by secure email as all the other pathologists did. He sat down, reading the report for the third time.

"Pam?" He paused as he read the toxicology.

"We know the how. Just not the why." Mared stated as she joined him in the office. He smiled slightly.

"Are you blushing?"

"No." Mared turned away, heading towards her own desk. She let her hair fall in front of her face as he stepped towards her. "How did it go with the boss?"

"She said I'm lucky to have you. And she's right."

"Seriously? Nothing about us being split? About me being transferred out?"

"No. She's not going to do that unless I stuff up."

Mared sighed. She was relieved that she wasn't being moved. As the junior officer of the two it was likely she would be the one to go. The fact Tom had somehow charmed the acerbic boss calmed her.

"Make sure you don't then." She looked up, smiling at him. "Lloyd and Sian are convinced they have the right man. He's not saying anything mind you."

"The old silent treatment. Great."

"Yeah."

"You get anything?"

"According to a Iowerth he died as a result of drowning in the river. Only the river was in the school. There's no evidence he was moved after death."

Mared frowned.

"How is that possible? I."

"Your guess is as good as mine. Cmon."

"What! Where ?"

"The Demon Headmistress." Tom watched as her face dropped. She had no wish to talk to the vile woman again; but it seemed Tom was determined. She just hoped it was worthwhile.

Xxxx

The ride to the school had been uneventful. He had barely said a word, instead focusing his attention on the road in front of him.

"I spoke to my dad."

"How is he?"

"Ok. He's going to stay in Pontypridd with Mam and Aunty Sue. Doesn't want her going to a nursing home." She sighed. "He's selling the house. My brother has first dibs on it."

"You live there."

"I know."

"What about you? His granddaughter? The new baby?"

"It's my mother's doing. If Meirion doesn't want it. Which he won't. I get a chance."

"Do you want it?"

"Elin and I were brought up there. I. No, when I think about it. No I don't. But it's not just about me."

The car pulled up into the school yard as Mared fell silent. He knew he shouldn't feel angry with her parents but he hated the way she was the black sheep while her brother was the golden child.

"Ready?" She spoke, shaking him from his thoughts. He nodded, opening the car door before leading her inside the school.

Xxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**The demon headmistress**

Tom had hated school as a child. The authority the teachers had didn't seem fair. He smirked slightly, knowing he would never really do well with authority - even as a five year old in infants school he railed against it. Now, as a forty year old man he saw no real reason to change. He ushered Mared into the head teacher's office knowing that the petite brunette would be in a better place to deal with the woman he had instantly taken a dislike to. He took a deep breath, determined to speak English for the entire time that they were there. He preferred Welsh but the fact the English language upset the teacher so much he decided to stick with it.

"Hello again." He smiled affably as the woman glared at him.

"DCI Mathias, DI Rhys."

"You knew we were coming?" Mared asked as the woman nodded towards two chairs opposite her desk. Tom smiled slightly. The woman clearly annoyed his partner. Mared was an astute judge of character, if she didn't like someone there was usually a very good reason for it. He tried to focus on what they were doing rather than let his mind wander back to their conversation in the car. He had no idea why her mother behaved as she did. It was clear the older Rhys woman loved her grandchild, so why wouldn't she accept having another? Was it just the fact he and Mared weren't married or was it more than that? Mared in a happy relationship clearly took some control away from the pensioner. Now that Elin knew her parentage another aspect of control had been taken. He didn't really care but he knew it hurt Mared, so it mattered. He felt her looking at him as he was shaken from his thoughts.

"Yes, there was a dress rehearsal here that night." Mrs Evans paused.

"Why didn't you think to mention that? When we were here last?" Mared asked. Tom watched the hard faced woman closely. He knew she had been hiding something. He just didn't know what.

"It was all a bit of a shock."

"All the more reason to mention it." Tom stated. Mrs Evans glared at him. He refused to look away. Mared cleared her throat.

"I suppose I should have. But the theatre group often use our hall when they have a play in the area. This was no different to that. I just didn't expect it. I suppose it threw me. I wasn't thinking."

"Fair enough." Tom smiled at her. Mared raised her eyebrows. She knew him well enough to know he wasn't a bout to leave things as they were. He had Evans on the run and he wasn't going to let her go that easily. "We have the names of all members of staff? Of everyone who would have had access to the premises in the school holidays?"

"Ydw."

"Ok." Tom stood up, signalling to Mared that the interview was over. They paused as Tom turned back to the older woman. "Oh, your ex husband. Ivor. He is part of the theatre group, isn't he?"

Mared smirked. She had known he had been planning to drop that little bombshell. There was no way he was going to let the woman think she was going to just shoo them away like naughty schoolchildren.

"Yes, I think he is. We don't speak unless we have to."

"Divorced on bad terms?"

"No, DI Rhys. Just, well, I don't like to keep in touch with people I have no need of. Ivor has contact with my daughters Andrea and Hollie. They see him quite regularly. He has no need to speak to me and I have no wish to converse with him." Her eyes narrowed as she spoke. Mared raised an eyebrow. "Well, DI Rhys. Do you have contact with your daughter's father?"

"With respect." Mared glared. "A dead body hasn't been found in my place of work. Your ex husband may be able to help our investigation. Now I suggest you stop stalling and give us the contact details for Ivor."

"I don't have them."

"Ok." Tom paused. "I think we can contact the girls. See if they know where their father is."

"Leave my girls out of this."

"Well?" Mared paused. "They are grown woman. Andrea was in my year at school."

"And yet she managed not to get pregnant at sixteen."

Tom glared. He stepped forward slightly. Mared's eyes bore into the woman in front of her. She nodded once.

"Yet, my private life has no baring on this."

"Mared."

"Mrs Evans." Tom glared. "Unless you want to face a possible charge of Perverting the Course of Justice I suggest you start cooperating."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sian left the small interview room barely able to keep her temper. Lloyd had wanted to continue the interview but she had seen that they were going nowhere fast. The death of a man seemed to cause no reaction from their suspect- it was almost as though he wasn't human. The thought bothered her more than she was happy to admit.

"Hey." Lloyd appeared behind her. "Beth sy'n bod?"

Sián rolled can her eyes. She was angry. A man was dead. The suspect unwilling to talk. Part of her wondered if he was trying to protect someone.

"Ef. Mae'n ymgripiol fi allan. Seicopath. Sut ydych chi'n lladd dyn mewn gwaed oer, yna eistedd yno drwy'r dawel?"

"Dunno." Lloyd sighed. "But we'll find out."

xxxx

a/N please review.

welsh translation- "hey, what's wrong?"

"him. He's creeping me out. Psychopath. How can he kill a man I coke bliorcabe just st sit there all quiet."


	9. Chapter 9

Goading

"Tom." Mared sighed in exasperation as she followed him back to the car. She knew he had instantly disliked the head teacher but there was nothing to suggest Ivor Evans was anything to do with the murder. "Was it really necessary to goad that woman like that?"

"Yes." He answered honestly. "A dead man, a drowning victim was found in her school. She's not exactly being forthcoming with information."

"Is that why?"

"And." He unlocked the car as they both got in.

"And?"

"I didn't like the way she spoke about you."

"I've had sixteen years of that crap. I can deal with it. Truth be told her precious daughters were a nightmare. Andrea was a bully."

"I know. I overstepped the mark but she got under my skin."

Mared squeezed his hand.

"Its ok. Aber isn't exactly a big place. Everyone knows everything about everyone. What they don't know they make up." She shook her head. "And its women like her that made me keep my pregnancy with Elin secret as long as I could. That way Mam couldn't force me to abort to keep face with the golf club ladies." Mared sighed. "But that's the past."

"She wouldn't?"

"Dad would have backed her. He had me down as the black sheep of the family. Mam says jump and he jumps." Mared looked far away, her free hand resting on her slightly rounded tummy. "So? Are we going to see Ivor Evans or not?"

Tom nodded once, not thrown by her sudden change in topic. Mared rarely spoke about home at work. Now that she had realised she had let that slip she changed the topic back to work. He started the engine as another part of Mared' history was filed away in his brain.

Xxxxxxx

"Sian." The blonde detective looked up as Delyth walked into the small room that housed CID.

"Hi."

"ti'n iawn?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Lloyd has gone to the chip shop. He won't be long."

"K."

"Del? What is it?"

"Nothing." The brunette sighed. "I'm ok. Just thought I'd see if Lloyd wanted to go to the Chinese after work."

"Is everything ok with you two? Not my place to ask. I know."

"Yes. No. I think so. He just plods on. I dunno if he wants me to be a mate. A girlfriend or if he's just too nice to tell me to do one." Delyth sighed. "Lee thinks I'm an idiot but." She shrugged.

"Funny thing the heart." Sian smiled. "Lloyd is a good bloke, but he's a plank. He's waiting for you to make a move. Told me as much. Don't let life pass you by. It's too short. If there's one thing this job has taught me, it's that."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Sian smiled. "Go on. Tell him."

Delyth nodded as she sensed someone in the room behind her.

"Tell him what?" Lloyd asked. Sian rolled her eyes, grabbed a file and left the room. Passing Lloyd she turned back.

""Chwarae 'n glws." She winked at Delyth before leaving the room. Lloyd looked confused as Delyth shrugged her shoulders.

Xxxxxx

The rain battered the small car as Tom drove into the small side street. He couldn't shake the feeling they were missing something. A man in custody helped calm the nerves of the local community but it didn't necessarily mean it was only one man that had to account for the death.

"Welsh weather." Mared tugged her coat around her.

"Nothing quite like it." Tom held her gaze a little too long. She felt herself blush before turning back to the job.

"Cmon then."

She left the car and walked towards the address she had been given. Tom followed her; knowing he always would. He jogged to keep up with her as she reached the terraced house. Minutes later she was knocking the glass panel of the door.

"Someone is in there."

"Don't seem keen on talking to us." Tom answered. He hit the door more forcibly, causing the glass to shake. "Police! Open up!"

A disgruntled shout could be heard from inside the house caught their attention. Mared stepped back as the door opened and an overweight man barrelled into her, knocking her off her feet. Tom made to chase after him, stopping when he realised Mared wasn't with him.

"Mared!" He turned, yelling her name as he saw her double over in pain. Panic gripped him as he ran to her.

"Go after him!" She gasped. Tom swore as he reached her.

"Hospital."

"I'm ok! Tom." Her face screwed up in pain. "I'm not ok." She gasped. Tom tried not to let the panic paralyse him. He scooped her up in his arms as he headed her towards the car. She winced, trying not to cry as he lowered her into the passenger seat.

"It'll be ok." He kissed her forehead before running to the drivers side & starting the engine. He just prayed he was right.

Xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Fear

Tom stared at the wall opposite him, memorising every little imperfection that was there. He had been terrified when he had realised Mared had been hurt. It seemed so unfair, she had been through so much. He shoved his hands in his pockets knowing that he really had to contact her parents and Elin. He wasn't sure if he would be able to keep a civil tongue in his head if he spoke to Mr and Mrs Rhys, especially after what Mared had told him. He was equally unsure if he should worry the teenager. Elin Rhys was a force to be reckoned with, a carbon copy of her mother in many ways. She had been delighted when she realised they were a couple and even happier to learn a baby was on the way. Now he didn't want to break her heart. He didn't know what to say, so he opted to stay leaning against the hospital wall trying not to think about anything. Unfortunately his mind wouldn't co-operate. He closed his eyes, knowing he would be haunted by the fear and pain in Mared's eyes until his dying day.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Delyth." Lloyd frowned as the brunette smiled slightly. She was clearly concerned about something. He had no idea what, being pretty clueless when it came to relationships and women in general he decided to let her take the lead.

"Sian was winding you up, you knowi what she's like." Delyth smiled slightly. "I only popped in to see if you fancied going to the Chinese tonight. That new one that opened. Looks good."

"Oh right." Lloyd relaxed a little. "Not tonight, sorry."

"Ok." Delyth nodded. The atmosphere around them changed. The drugs officer looked a little crestfallen. He had no idea why. "I see."

"You see what?"

"Lloyd." She paused. "You are a lovely man. A kind and decent man but if you are no longer interested in someone then you have to tell them. I'm not a mind reader. You've avoided me for the past two weeks, you have also failed to return my calls. I guess I get the hint. See you around work I suppose." She picked up her chequered handbag from where she had dropped it earlier before heading out of the office. The younger woman looked on the verge of tears while Lloyd wasn't really sure what had happened. He watched her leave as the penny dropped. Sian returned to the office, shaking her head.

"Twpsin."

"Excuse me?"

"Delyth Samuel is the best thing to happen to you since I dunno when. You treat her like an afterthought and don't expect her to question it? She thinks you don't care about her anymore. She thinks you were waiting to dump her. Were you?"

"No. Course not." He shrugged. "Del is."

"Don't tell me. Tell her." Sian nodded towards the open door. "Go on, before you end up being dumped. Twp." She returned to her work as Lloyd almost ran from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mared looked up as the doctor entered the room. A young woman in her late twenties she seemed to lack in bedside manner what she lacked in age. Mared instantly disliked her.

"Your blood tests show nothing significant. We have arranged an ultrasound scan for you later."

"Thanks." Mared pushed her hair away from her face.

"No bleeding?"

"No."

"Right."

"My partner is in the waiting room. Tom Mathias. Can he come in? Please?" Mared glanced at the young doctor who just nodded before leaving the room. Mared closed her eyes and tried not to cry. Seconds later Tom was holding her, equally terrified he kissed her hair, holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Tom squeezed her a second longer before pulling back to kiss her forehead.

"You have nothing to say sorry for."

"You should have left mr, gone after Evans."

Tom raised an eyebrow. There had been no question that he would leave her. Mared sighed as he shook his head.

"We picked him up, I spoke with Dai in uniform. Anyway if it were Sian or Lloyd I would have stopped chasing him too."

Mared nodded, she knew he was telling the truth. She let him hold her a moment longer as the door to her room opened.

"Mrs Rhys?" The porter asked.

"Miss." Mared corrected him.

"Readu for you in scan, luv."

Mared looked at Tom for a moment, silently asking him to come with her. Tom smiled slightly before nodding and following her out of the room.

xxxxxx

"Hold on!" Lloyd yelled, he caught up with Delyth as they reached the door to the main police stared. "I don't want to finish with you. I dunno why you feel I do."

Delyth sighed. She was more confused than ever. Lloyd was a good man but he wasn't known for being particularly forthcoming about his emotions. She just watched him for a second as he composed himself.

"What do you want then?"

"You and me. Us. I think we are good together. I want you to be my girlfriend." He blushed as Delyth reached up to kiss his cheek. "I'm just a bit nervous and clueless about all of this. I need you to give me a push in the right direction." Delyth nodded, kissing his cheek.

xxxxxxx

Mared held Tom's hand as the sonographer pushed the probe over her abdomen. Her eyes fixed to the screen. A flicker appeared in front of them as the sound of a strong heartbeat filled the room. The sonographer smiled as Tom stared in disbelief.

"Baby seems fine."

Tom thanked a God he had long given on as tears filled Mared's eyes.

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Rest

Mared hugged Tom as the news their baby was safe sank in. She hadn't realised how frightened she had been until she knew that everything was ok. Tom kissed her temple as she relaxed in his arms.

"I want to go home." She sighed as he stepped back.

"Yeah. I've already told the boss I'm off duty and taking you home. Siân can cope. Assault on a police officer has been added to the charges." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder before ushering her out of the room.

Xxxxxxxx

"Charged both of them." Sian stared as she walked back into the CID office. Lloyd smiled as she shrugged off her jacket. "Why are you so happy?" He picked up his coffee mug, blushing slightly.

"Hapus iawn."

"Oh. Pam?"

"Sian? Ni all dyn fod yn hapus am ddim rheswm? Rydym yn dal dau berson y gallwn godi tâl o lofruddiaeth. o'r enw Mared, baban yn iawn a Delyth eisiau bod yn fy nghariad."

"Ah." Sian shook her head, the blonde hair falling over her eyes as she watched her friend. She was glad to see him happy- and that her meddling seemed to help.

"Sian?" He took his glasses off. "Beth wnaethoch chi ei wneud?"

Sian laughed. "Nothing!"

"Yeah, I bet. Diolch Sian."

She shrugged her shoulders before turning the computer on. Paperwork was waiting for her.

Xxxxx

Mared stepped out of the shower feeling slightly more human than she had in a while. She had never been a fan of hospitals and was glad to get home. She wrapped a towel around her hair as she heard the front door click shut.

"Mam! It's me." She heard the teenager arrive home. Then there was less audible gravely voice of Tom talking to her daughter. She hoped they were happy with her decision. Her parents had moved forwards; the estate agents had already been organised. Now she just had to tell the two most important people in her life. Pulling her dressing gown around her she headed out of the bathroom. It was now or never.

Xxxxxx

A/N translation- "very happy."

"Sian. What's not to be happy about? We arrested two men for murder, Mared has called and her and baby ok. And Delyth wants to be my girlfriend."


End file.
